Tomorrow's Young Justice
by Lucy-Alverse-Evolution
Summary: My name is Mary Sindella Grayson, if you got this thank the heavens. You must read this to understand where we stand. Nighwing told me to tell you that you must, Read this story and do something called reviewing, what ever that is. Any how, please read the following. Like Now!
1. The Beginning

**The Hall of Justice**

 **11:57 pm 2026 March 11**

Mary didn't need to be told what was going on. Just because she was only seven didn't mean she was a idiot. She knew she wasn't seeing her friends for a usual play date. Her mother's face was full of fear and this made the small girl scared even more. But no matter how scared Mary was she kept her childish smile on her face making her look as insist as ever. They finally got to the top of the steps of the Hall, this being difficult with the two sitting stroller holding Mary's 4 year old twin brothers Giovanni and Jason. When her mom opened the door she notice her group of friends all in a circle talking and there parents a couple feet away talking. There was the three flash kid boys, the nick name they earned having there dad be Kid Flash AKA Wally west and there mom being Artemis west. The oldest is Kent who is 11, followed by Rai how is 9 , Will who is 7 like Mary and there month old baby sister Greta. Next to them was Max and Cadeda with Jake in between them. Max is 9 and Cadeda is 7 there parents were Superboy AKA Conner Kent and Mrs Martion AKA Meagan kent. Jake is 5 and there cousion how's dad is Martian Man Hunter AKA John Jones. On there other side was Tula, Lian,and Alice. Tula is 7 and her parents are Aqualad AKA Kaldur and her mom is Rocket AKA Raquel. Lian is 11 and her sister Alice 4 there parents are Red arrow AKA Roy and Cheshire AKA Jade Harper. When I got over there Jake linked me up into a huge conversation.

Kent: _calm down Lian if it was important they would tell us._

 _Lian: That or they don't think we can handle the fact the world is ending._

 _Tula, Cadea: WHAT!_

 _Max: The world's not ending, Lian stop your going to give them nightmares_

 _Mary:well if the world's not ending what the heck is going on?_

 _Will: well your the detective you figure it out!_

 _Ray: Will cool it, sorry Mary, somebody didn't have there nap._

 _Will: Shut up!_

 _Kent: all of you shut up, there coming over, Jake end the link._

An like that the conversation stopped and the super kids turned to see there parents coming. All the parents went to the kids and started talking to them separately, you could almost see the sadness and very bad new that was about to be delivered.

_#_

 **Mary's POV**

I knew something bad was going on when my dad and mom were the lalast of the parents to come over. The second hint something was up was when my dad said " Hay there my little girl wonder" it was his panic word, like I said I might be 7 and all but my grandpa is the freaking batman, I know when things are up. " Daddy what's going on, it's something really bad is it." I was really scared by how they looked, tears began to roll off my checks when suddenly my dad scooped me up in a hug with my mom."Can't lie to ya kid , yes things are bad but there also going to be okay, you and your brothers and all your friends are going to a very safe place ok. I'm going to need you to be a big girl for me and your mom ok." He looked me in the face where tears still ran down my face. I gave him a small nod. " Then let me see that Mary simile." I gave him a simile,, he gave me a look and replaced it with my real smirk that was my own, something that was pure. I turned around to face my mother and she had her own tears and fake simile. " honey I'm going to miss you, but so you can remember us while your gone I got you this." My mom shaking arms came around my wrist, placing a bracelet with a red robin charm. She the gave me a long hug and a soft kiss on my forehead. I got picked up by my dad and my mom grabbed the stroller and we walked back to the group. Something bad was happening and I Mary Sidella Grayson knew it , but what I didn't know was how bad.

_#_

 **Kent POV**

Lian was right, no matter as hard as it was to say, she was. Something was up and it was bad. Ray was stastanding next to me looking like he was going to puke being so scared. I put my hand on his shoulder, making him flinch but slowly calm down. My other brother Will finger nails were dig into my hand were he held it. Finally my Dad and Mom walked over, which was a bad sign already ,when a speedster walked. I watched my moms eyes that were glossy, she was looking at my little sister with so much sadness that I knew Lian was really right, the world is ending. " Kids, something are happening and you will be going to some real fun place with with all your friends here ok." My dad's voice kept hiccuping as he talked but I stopped listening and only came out of it at I felt my brothers rush forward and hug my my parents. When they finished my mom mom and siblings went join the others. My dad faced me again, but before he could react I grabbed him in to a tight hug. I didn't want to leave him again or mom. " I ain't leaving" I said in between sobs." Kent you have to. Your brothers need you, and your mom and me will be okay." He was lying. " Your lying" I repeated my thoughts. He was finally able to pull me off a bit and held my face with his warm hands. " Your right Kent I am ok. Yes, bad things are happening, okay Kent. But those kids need you. Okay. I wish you could stay , I wish that none of you had to go. But I need you to go and watch over your brothers, your sister and your friends." I looked into his eyes they were pouring out tears now. " I need you to okay" I looked at my dad with so much love and sadness, I knew what I had to do, even though I didn't want to. " k dad ill do it, but when we get back , y-you better have not left like last time." He let out a small chuckle that wasn't his and gave a sad sad smile. " Okay, okay." He prepped my in another hug and gave me a soft kiss on the top of my head and kept repeating Okay. The world was ending.

_#_

 **Max's POV**

My Dad pick up my sister and looked at me and Jake. " You guys are going on a trip with your friend for a bit. Red Tornado and Black Canary are coming too. You'll be home before you knows it." I didn't have to be a mind reader to know he was lying, instead I used my heat Ray vision to see his temperature had reason as be talked. But before I could say any thing Jack did. " Your lying mister."I would have chuckled at my cousin for saying mister but I forced to swallow it down, I knew when it was time for something and when it wasn't. " Jake that is no way to talk to your cousin father." My mom finally came over, but I could see she was barely holding it together, apparently I wasn't the only one to notice." Mommy sad" I looked up at my red head sister and knew what I had to do. " No she isn't Cad bear , moms just tired. An Max calm down its just a trip, beside if something was going bad I can take care of you two." I gave my cousin a reappearing smile and it seemed to work. " Okay Max I trust you." My parents then pulled the three of us into a hug and I heard the sweet voice of my mom I my head.

Meagan: _Thank you honey, I love you so much , and this will be over soon._

 _Max: Love you too mom._

 ___ #_

 **Lian's POV**

I was happy when my mom and dad took us a couple steps away from the group, that way I could yell aat them at the top of my lungs. "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON AND DON'T GIVE THAT YOUR TO YOUNG CARP!" Really I wasn't that made but I'm my mom Daughter, and that is she was a drama queen, so I'm her drama princess. "Lian, calm down right know. Your scaring your sister." I would never tell any one, and I do mean any one but my mom's voice sent shivers down my spine. I looked at my sister, her face, her eye's, they always had so much incense, but right know her face was pale making her black hair stand out more. It made me feel sick and mad. But like my mom instead of being mad at myself I put on some one else."Well the little brat needs to grow up, because I ain't throwing my life away to protect a little stupid brat like-" I watched as my 4 year old sister ran away crying, followed by my very anger mother, but before she did go she gave me the Cheshire glare. My mom is retired, but even without her mask, you know who she is and what she can do if she ever gives you that glare. I barely said "I didn't, I didn't mean to" that's when two warm arms came around me. It was my dad. He always made me happy or feel safe. But I didn't want to be happy, I didn't deserve to be happy. "I know" is all he said. I didn't push him away. People always say I'm as skilled or as tough as my mom. That made me feel strong and brave. But being strong meant I couldn't break down here and know. I always said I didn't cry because of Alice. That was like if you can't it don't matter. I don't matter. But then people say I'm like my dad. Caring about some ones feeling over mine or to never give up. Always hearing that made me feel, pride in myself. I finally stunned back into what my dad was saying. " Honey, I know I'm asking a lot and all, but I need you. I need to know I can trust year you to take care of your sister. I get it. Your a kid, you need your own life and you want to know the truth and be trusted with that. I know. I , look your the most mature kid her other then Kent and your still more mature then him. I need you, honey they need you so please." I looked at my dad, I tried to print his face in my mine. I wasn't going to see him for a while. I felt my eyes getting blurry, ' DON'T you dare cry Lian, DON'T' I kept repeating the words till my dad toke me from my thoughts. " Honey?" I looked back his face one more time and tightened the hug around him." K dad" was all I could manage with out letting the sadness take over my voice. But he must of heard it because the tight hug became tighter. I don't know how long we stood there, but i do remember ending it and running away from him, back to the group. I left him there with the one tear that escaped me. I am the daughter of red arrow and Cheshire cat. I have my dad's hair and heart. But I have my mom's eyes and brain.

_#_

 **Tula's POV**

I didn't know if everyone was speaking the truth. Lian was always angry and does lie but she never lies about this stuff. The older girl was not to fawn of scaring us yonger said it was unfair to scare kids younger then you because there naive and stuff. " Tula, are you listening" my dad's calm voice awoke me and brought my attention back to him."Sorry farther, I was distracted, continue"

"Thank you for your honesty,I was saying you will be going with your friends for a trip while we stay her." I showed no emotion on my face, because I didn't know how I really felt so I just responded with, " Very well father. I can't wait to reconnect with you when I return." My dad and mom pulled me into a long hug. We began slowly walking back to the group. I knew something was up. But I listened to my farther ,knowing he would tell me if something was wrong. Or at least I hope he would.

_#_

 **Mary's POV**

Everyone finally got back together and we all followed are parents in silence. We knew they were talking through Megan's telepathic power. So we startered are own conversation between me, Lian, Kent, Max, Jake and Tula.

 _Lian: Told you so._

 _Kent: Shut up, I didn't ask Jake to do this so you could make fun of me._

 _Mary:Then why did you?_

 _Max:Yay! Why did you._

 _Kent:Because we're all the oldest in are family other then Jake, but his the only one with strong enough mind powers._

 _Tulane: So we are the eldest, what makes it so important._

 _Lian: do you always talk like your dad._

 _Max: what's the matter with the way she talks._

 _Lian: Sorry, just wondering, didn't mean to hurt yourgirlfriend's feelings._

 _Max,Tula: WE'RE NOT DATING!_

 _Lian: Sure your not , it's just-_

 _Mary: stop it, Kent what were you saying_

 _Kent: oh ya, thank you Mary. We're the oldest. So that means we need to watch over the younger ones together._

 _Tulane: Yes, we must take the burden of watching them grow and take care of them._

 _Mary:Agreed_

 _Max:Agreed_

 _Tulane: Agreed_

 _Kent: Lian?_

 _Lian:..._

 _Mary, Tula: Lian?_

 _Lian: calm down, agreed_

 _Kent: then it's settled, just in time._

Everyone turned around to see we were at a large zeta tube. " Its time." My farther said loudly. We all gave are parents a hug, a kiss and a goodbye. They gave each of us a large bag filled with stuff from home and other equipment. I saw a picture of the family and my robin stuff animal. This was bad. We all lined up on the zeta tubes. Then Red Tornado and Black Canary lined up as well. Everyone started saying good bye. Then suddenly there was a huge boom. I looked everywhere. I went to run towards my dad when suddenly a clear cylinder came around me. " Good bye my little girl wonder" It was dad. I started screaming, hoping it might break the glass, if I did it at a high frequency. It didn't work and soon I was it cold. I remember feeling like my body came apart and back together. But everything else was dark. I wanted my daddy's warm arms. My mom's loving eyes. I got darkness. Slowly I couldn't think, I could feel. I was gone.

 **So tell me what you think, next one will be a couple years later. Promise to write more if you ask for it. Check out my other stuff. Review pleas and give me some ideas for I her kid superheroes. Thanks.**


	2. Characters

**So I forgot to mention that in between chapters I will give a behide the scenes writing. Some are backstory for some characters or short stories that I wanted to do. This is neither of those. This is a list of the characters, so you can get a idea of how they are and like. So without another minute wasted, let's dive in.**

 **_#_**

 **NAME:** Mary Sindella Grayson

 **AGE:** 7(when she went to the dome)-14 (Present )

 **Code name:** Robin

 **Powers:** Trained in multiple martial arts. Level six acrobat. Photograph memory. Chosen weapon= electric bo staff.

 **Intelligence level:** level 8 categorie 7.

 **Family:** Parents= Richard 'Dick' Grayson  & Zatanna Zatara Grayson- Siblings= Giovanni John Grayson & Jason Lloyd Grayson- Other= Grandpa= Bruce Wayne - Uncle's= Tim Drake, Jason Todd & Damien Wayne

 **Civilian:** Black median sized hair / navy blue eyes / Caucasian / wears a dark purple shirt, black leather jacket, navy blue jeans, black sneakers, charm bracelet, robin charm

 **Costume:** Like The first robins but dark purple instead of yellow and navy blue instead of red.

 **Other:** Her only brothers are twins + Her BFF's are Will West, Tula'Arham and Cadeda Kent + she is the co leader of the team + She has magic in her blood but doesn't have enough to us it at all , even on minor spells + Favorite hobby is hacking and trolling.

_#_

 **Name:** Giovanni John Grayson

 **Age:** 4(when he went to the dome)- 11 (Present)

 **Code name:** Zar

 **Powers:** level 7 categories 9 magic user. Acrobatic. Chosen weapon= voice and wand

 **Intelligence level: ** level 8 category 6

 **Family:** Parents= Richard 'Dick' Grayson  & Zatanna Zatara Grayson - Siblings= Mary Sindella Grayson & Jason Lloyd Grayson - Other= Grandpa= Bruce Wayne - Uncle's= Tim Drake, Jason Todd & Damien Wayne

 **Civilian:** Black short hair( like 2nd robin )/ pale blue eyes, glasses/ Caucasian / wears round glass glasses, blue hoodie and jeans.

 **Costume:** Zatara's mini jacket. White shirt. Pale blue vest. Black pants. Domino mask

 **Other:** Is the older twin brother to Jason Lloyd Grayson + his brother is his BFF + his intelligence is very advanced for his age + when severely angered he losses control of his powers + is a better magic user then combat and will usually choose his magic of his fighting skill + Hobbies include reading , magic practice and hid in seek.

_#_

 **Name:** Jason Lloyd Grayson

 **AGE:** 4 (when he went to the dome) - 11 (Present)

 **Code name:** Zap

 **Powers:** level 5 categorie 9 Magic user. Trained in multiple martial weapon= Flame dagger

 **Intelligence level:** level 3 categorie 6

 **Family:** Parents= Richard ' Dick' Grayson  & Zatanna Zatara Grayson - Siblings= Mary Sindella Grayson & Jason Lloyd Grayson - Other= Grandpa= Bruce Wayne - Uncle's= Tim Drake, Jason Todd & Damien Wayne

 **Civilian:** black short hair ( like 1st robin )/ aqua eyes/ Caucasian/ wears a red hoodie, black jacket on top. Black jeans.

 **Costume:** black jacket, red vest on white tee shirt and Black pants. Domino mask.

 **Other:** Is the younger twin to his brother Giovanni + Is called by his middle name Lloyd instead of his first because of jai+ his BFF is his brother + he has natural magic skills and it is easy for him to learn but he doesn't try, so this cause him to be bellow grade wise + when angered he is more reasonable + his hero is Jason Todd AKA Red hood, he is in fact named after him, causing him to be like him + Unlike his brother he likes hand to hand combat + His Hobbies include combat training, wrestling and pranking with his sister.

_#_

 **Name:** Kent Nelson West

 **Age:** 11(9 in human years)+(when he was sent to the dome) - 18 (15 human years)+(Present)

 **Code name:** White Rabbit

 **Power's:** Super speed. Advanced skills in archery. Trained in various weapons and mind skills. Chosen weapon= Cross bows.

 **Intelligence level:** level 7 categorie 7

 **Family:** Parents= Wally Rudolph West  & Artemis Lian Crook West - Siblings= Jai Allen West , William ' Will' Ira West & Greta Iris West - Other= Aunt= Jade Nguyen Harper - Uncle= Roy Harper - Cousin's= Lian Nguyen Harper & Alice Speedy Harper

 **Civilian:** blonde short hair / Pale green eyes/ Caucasian with Freckles/ Brown old jacket , red tee shirt and jeans.

 **Costume:** sleeve less kid flash out fit, with red bands on his arm. Opposite color on outfit, like red switch with yellow. cross bows on back.

 **Other:** was born in a cadmus tube and made out of his parents DNA + Since he was taken away from his pod on his 3rd week (making him 3) he wasn't able to learn everything causing him to learn very slowly + Was about to turn 4 when Jail was born +Is closer to his mom hence his name is connected to wonderland + His BFF is Max  & Jai+ Hobbies include viedo games, most sports and in Wills words a " Party Pooper"

_#_

 **Name:** Jai Allen West

 **Age:** 9 (when he went to he dome) - 16 (Present)

 **Code name:** Hypersonic

 **Powers:** Super speed. Genius. Chosen Weapon= Mind.

 **Intelligence level:** level 10 categorie 9

 **Family:** Parents= Wally Rudolph West  & Artemis Lian Crook West - Siblings= Kent Nelson West, William 'Will' Ira West & Greta Iris West -

Other= Aunt= Jade Nguyen Harper - Uncle= Roy Harper - Cousin's= Lian Nguyen West & Alice Speedy Harper

 **Civilian:** Orange spikey hair/ Sliver eyes/ Caucasian with Freckles/long white sleeve shirt, with orange tee shirt on top, jeans.

 **Costume:** Like his regular costume in the comics.

 **Other:** Is very close to his dad and acts like him the same way he did as a teen + excelles in math reading and science + His BFF is Kent and Max + Very hyper active and loves soccer, track and any sport with running + Hobbies include Learning anything and running

_#_

 **Name:** William 'Will' Ira West

 **Age:** 7 ( When he went to the dome) - 14 (Present)

 **Code name:** Sonic Arrow

 **Powers:** Super Speed , Advanced Archery  & minor Marital Art skills. Chosen Weapon= Bow and arrow.

 **Intelligence level:** level 5 categories 7

 **Family:** Parents= Wally Rudolph West  & Artemis Lian Crook West - Siblings= Kent Nelson West, Jai Allen West & Greta Irs West - Other= Aunt= Jade Nguyen Harper - Uncle= Roy Harper - Cousin's= Lian Nguyen Harper & Alice Speedy Harper

 **Civilian:** golden orange hair styled like his dad / Emerald eyes/ Caucasian with Freckles/ Red jacket on a yellow tee shirt, lite blue jeans.

 **Costume:** Like his dad but green instead the red and a flame affect. How on back. Lightning symbol and arrow together on the middle of his chest.

 **Other:** Acts very serious during mission or meeting new people, but off mission or with just his friends he acts like his dad + His BFF is Mary  & Jake + loves pranking people + Very knowledgeable about Injuries + Loves Mysteries + Hobbies include pranking and reading mystery books.

_#_

 **Name:** Greta Iris West

 **Age:** 1 month ( when she went to the dome) - 7 (Present)

 **Code name:** Secrets

 **Powers:** Super speed. Has no Chosen weapon ( won't let her near them ever since the accident).

 **Intelligence level:** level 5 categories 3

 **Family:** Parents= Wally Rudolph West  & Artemis Lian Crook West - Siblings= Kent Nelson West, Jai Allen West & William ' Will ' Ira West - Other= Aunt= Jade Nguyen Harper - Uncle= Roy Harper - Cousin's= Lian Nguyen Harper & Alice Speedy Harper

 **Civilian:** long Blonde braided hair with orange tips/ Grey eyes with faint green spots/ Caucasian/ Yellow blouse and green skirt.

 **Costume:** Is like Irs West in the comics.

 **Other:** Very up beat and happy + BFF is her cousin Alice + When scared goes to either her eldest brother Kent or her eldest cousin Lian + Hobbies include Art and playing with her Family and friends.

_#_

 **Name:** Lian Nguyen Harper

 **Age:** 11 ( when she went to the dome) - 18 (Present)

 **Code name:** Red Arrow

 **Powers:** Martial art training in multiple weapons including but not limited to = Katanas, Bow and arrow, sighs, numb chucks etc. Chosen weapon= Anything sharp

 **Intelligence level:** level 8 categories 8

 **Family:** Parents= Jade Nguyen Harper  & Roy Harper - Siblings= Alice Speedy Harper - Other= Aunt= Artemis Lian Crook West - Uncle= Wally Rudolph West - Cousins= Kent Nelson West, Jai Allen West, William ' Will' Ira West & Greta Iris West

 **Civilian:** red pony tail hair/ Brown eyes/ Caucasian/ Maroon leather half jacket, black top and Black skirt with leggings.

 **Costume** **:** Dark red girl version of Red arrows suit.

 **Other:** Very much like her mother in the violence department but very much like her farther in anger management + BFF is Tula + Loves learning new skills + Hobbies include Fighting and sharpening weapons

_#_

 **Name:** Alice Speedy Harper

 **Age:** 4(when she went to the dome)- 11(Present)

 **Code Name:** Speedy

 **Powers:** Archery and acrobatic skills. Chosen weapon Bow and arrow.

 **Intelligence level:** level 6 categorie 5

 **Family:** Parents= Jade Nguyen Harper  & Roy Harper - Siblings= Lian Nguyen Harper- Other= Aunt= Artemis Lian Crook West - Uncle= Wally Rudolph West - cousin's= Kent Nelson West, Jai Allen West , William ' Will' Ira West & Greta Iris West.

 **Civilian:** Short black hair/ Light brown eyes/ Caucasian/ Blue tank top and jeans

 **Costume:** Dyed blonde hair in to ponytail, domino mask. Blue top. Blue cheeked pants. Blue bow and arrow.

 **Other:** Very Insistent and trusting + BFF Is her cousin Greta , Cadeda  & Jake + Has a ok relationship with her sister + Since she was raised more by her cousin she isn't as dark and as tough as her sister but is more like Greta + Hobbies include Playing and taking care of Grate and gossiping.

_#_

 **Name:** Tula Ray 'Ahram

 **Age:** 7 (when she went to the dome) - 14(Present)

 **Code name:** Torpedo

 **Powers:** level 5 categories 9 Water magic. Alien Tec. Chosen weapon= water staff

 **Intelligence Level:** level 6 categorie 7

 **Family:** Parents= Kaldur 'Ahram  & Raquel ' Ahram

 **Civilian:** Black boy short hair with blonde streaks/ Blue eyes/ African American/ Gray half jacket, red blouse and tight skinny Jean.

 **Costume:** much like her moms hero outfit but sleeveless showing her tattoos that are like Tulas.

 **Other:** Prefers flying over land and sea + Her BFF are Lian, Mary and Cadeda + Was given her mother's gadgets but do eat know how they work but only how to shot them + The kids often go to her to talk if there to scared to talk to Black Canary + Hobbies Include drawing, talking to her friends and learning everything she can about Atlantis.

_#_

 **Name:** Max White Kent

 **Age:** 9 (when he goes to the dome) - 16(Present)

 **Code name:** Super boy

 **Powers:** Super strength, telekinesis and invincibility. Chosen weapon= Fist

 **Intelligence level:** level 6 categorie 6

 **Family:** Parents= Connor Kent  & M'gann M'orzz Kent or Megan Morse - Siblings= Cadeda Marie Kent - Uncle= J'hon J'ozz or John Jones - Cousin= J'hake J'ozz or Jake Jones

 **Civilian:** Black Buzz cut hair / Brown eyes/ Caucasian/ white super man tee and shorts.

 **Costume:** same as dad.

 **Other:** Has his own wolf cub named cub + Was born human + BFF are Jake, Jai and Kent + Hobbies include ,Westerling and playing with cub.

_#_

 **Name:** Cadeda Marie Kent

 **Age:** 7 (when she goes to the dome) - 14(Present)

 **Code name:** Miss M

 **Powers:** telekinesis, shape shifting, invincibility and mind reading. Chosen wepon= Mind

 **Intelligence level:** level 3 categorie 7

 **Family:** Parents= Connor Kent  & M'gann M'orzz or Megan Morse Kent - Siblings= Max White Kent - Uncle= J'hon J'ozz or John Jones - Cousin= J'hake J'ozz or Jake Jones

 **Civilian:** Red median hair/ Blue eyes/ Caucasian(white Martian)/ Wears a white sweat shirt and a blue skirt, often found Caucasian.

 **Costume:** Like her moms first outfit. White skin.

 **Other:** She was born a white Martion + She loves fashion and changing her looks + Her BFF are Tula , Alice and Mary + Hobbies include Gossiping with Alice , doing makeovers and drawing outfits.

_#_

 **Name:** J'hake J'ozz or Jake Jones

 **Age:** 5 (when he goes to the dome) - 12 (Present)

 **Code name:** Boy Martian

 **Intelligence level:** level 4 categorie 6

 **Powers:** telekinesis, Telepath,Shape shifting,Destiny shifting and molecule shifting. Chosen weapon= Molecule shifting.

 **Family:** Parents= J'hon J'ozz or John Jones - Aunt= M'gann M'orzz or Megan Morse Kent - Uncle= Connor Kent - Cousin's= Max White Kent  & Cadeda Marie Kent

 **Civilian:** Brown waive hair/ Green eyes/ Caucasian/ Blue tee and Black shorts.

 **Costume:** blue cape. Black tee with Martin Man Hunter x on it. Blue skin.

 **Other:** His mom is a human and he got a med gene from her making his ability to molecule shift + Him and his father don't have a good relationship + He is Avery serious child and doesn't like to talk that much + Molecule shifting is where you can change one thing into all most anything else, just by changing the molecule + His BFF are Max and the Grayson twins. + Hobbies include Playing with cub and Max and training with the Grayson twins.

_#_

 **So tell me who you guys want to learn more about or if you having any questions about any of them also give me some ideas for other characters. I do not know when the next chapter will be but I will try for Sunday.**


	3. Brother's and Magic

**Dome**

 **March 5 2033**

 **7 years into the future**

 **_#_**

 **Giovanni AKA Zar POV**

 _I'm dead, Mary is going to kill me, she is going to kill us_ , was all I could think as I tried to run at some sort of super speed that I obviously didn't have. Well if I'm going to die I might as well get my story out. So where had it all started, oh right with my brother, it's always my brother. He was extremely board today and decide we should have some fun. So we found Jake and cub. He had been playing with cub , Cadeda , Greta and Alice at the time so we let them come along. I remember every step and every word that was token and spoke. If only I could have changed it. If only.

 **3 hours earlier**

"You sure this is safe" Jake said in a worried voice. He always seemed scared of something. " Oh calm down baby Martian, G tell him it be okay." Lloyd always brave but his bravery always seemed to be there because he really thought nothing could go wrong , maybe because he never really thought about it. Maybe he just got a idea and went with it. I thought about this for a minute before realizing my twin brothers eyes blazing in front of me. I had done it again. I threw out all my thoughts and quickly remembered what the two were bickering about.

" 99.99 percent safe , cross my heart and hope to ... let Lloyd die." This got Cadeda and Alice to go into a fit of laughing. Jake looked like he was trying not to mentally kill me with his powers with that joke, while my own brother just played with his dagger a little to loosely.

" You wouldn't want him to really die right?" All of a sudden I felt my body tenses up with guilt for saying that in front of such a innocent little heart as Greta. She had no memory of her parents, and when she was old enough to know what death was , she well just assumed. That was one of the rare occasions where I had saw the poor girl cry. Her eyes were glossy , looking like the dam might just break letting all her tears rush out. But before I could answer with well no real answer , my hero came to the rescue.

" Of course not butter cup, G wouldn't feel whole without me. Plus who else will protect his sorry a.." before the idiot could let the fowl word slip, which no one knows how he learned it, Cadeda was there with her hand pressed against his lips tightly.

" We get it potty mouth, you love G and he loves you" When she finished she let go of his know red lips, turned on her heal grabbing Greta's hand and walking over to pick some white flowers. She then yelled over her shoulder one last thing. " Call us over when your ready , and make sure it ain't potty mouth." Then it seemed the girls were gone. Even Alice, who must have left with them at so point.

"So I guess we might as well bale..." Jake almost pleaded before he was cut off.

"Nu! Werr dodny thiss." Apparently Cada had squeezed harder then I had first thought causing my brothers lips be tomato red from the pressure. I held back a laugh, knowing full well what my brothers anger was like. But that didn't seem to stop the very serious Martion to go into a fit of laughter.

" What... d-did... y-y-you .. say." Holding back my laughter was starting to get to me as Jake asked his question between his babyish l brother looked like he would slug the boy out of anger. My turn to step in.

" He said, and I quote ' No! We're doing this" my brother gave me a thankful nod, knowing to well that if he tried speaking again, he wouldn't be to easy to restrain himself from hitting the green boy. I took my gaze away from both of the dumb dumbs and looked straight at the liquid sliver metal that surround ' home '. Well I guess it was my home, I was four when we left. I don't remember to much but thanks to Mary I could find all the rooms blind folded. She told me every detail that she can remember, and someone with photographic memory , she remembered a lot.I still wondered if it was as cozy and safe as she described. If are parents were as sweet and as kind as she had described. If the world was still full of adventure and Mystery. Sure I had lived here my whole life, but it was a some what boring life. Outside the dome , I some how knew there still might be adventure or something. Oh boy did that something call my name. So I may have been as excited as my brother, probably more. He just thought it be something cool to do, me naw, I wanted to learn every thing I could, even if we were just making the small part of the dome see through. That's when it went down hill. It was probably the twin thing that told us to do it at the same time. Something we hated very much , even more when it happened at this event. So we both said the spell and suddenly, like we were ordered to fire.

"Elam siht emod eb ees hgurorht ereh!"

"Elam siht emod eb ees hgurorht ereh!" Suddenly I felt a cooled breazze and something else. Suddenly I was on the ground and that something caused me to Black out. My last thoughts told me _Mary is going to kill us!_

_#_

 **1 mile from Emergency Hut**

 **Present time**

 **Lloyd's POV**

_#_

"Why can't you just teleport us back with some magic" Alice said whining the whole time. If I had any strength I would of told her off, if I had any strength left in me, which I didn' the dome had gone down I realized we were some where really cold and it was night, it had bright day minutes ago. Once we had gather ever one we started are way back to camp. I was leaning on Cadeda, which made me really want to say something and G was half being levitated and half being carried by Jake. He was more out of it then me and i knew exactly why and I hated it. I've always had a natural power and concept of magic or that's what G says. But what I get from it is I'm talented with magic. I also got his not. I wish he was. I like using my magic and all but he deserve it way more then me. I always see him working his as-butt, butt off. I finally stopped looking at my brother when suddenly I was swept into a dark figure holding me tight, well I think it was I couldn't really feel any thing. I finally realized it was a hug and that G was next to me as well. I slowly let my arms surround the figure.

"Goss dang it, were the heck were you guys, you had us worried sick." I knew that tone, a little to well mind you. I often received about ten times a day. Mary was always fussing over me one minute and beating the Shi-carp out of me the next. She finally let us go to either breath or spill are guts. Sadly before I could come up with lie to save all are hide, a green little Martion, who like Pinocchio, could only tell the truth.

"We were at the edge of the dome, using magic on it to look on the other side." The green boy almost spewed. I was totally going to choke him later, well if my stupid idea didn't get me killed by my sister first. She looked anger, but worried. A look that never told me if she was going to hug me or jump on me like a black panther. But I was about to get my answer when she got the look that she was going to speak.

"WHAT! YOU IDIOTS! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING , IM GOING TO KIL-" panther it is. I barely had the chance to jump back , with A, having no energy and B cause I was still some what leaning on Cadeda. I also had Will to thank, once he saw that my sis had chosen to kill us instead of love us, he wrapped his arms around her , where she viciously attacked at. I would have made fun at him for this. But I knew it wasn't the time. Everyone knew that Will had a thing for Mary since the 'first' mission. 1st of all it was a training sim, not a real mission. Something I don't think will ever do being trapped in here all the time. 2nd when Mary was about to get a fatal hit, Will took it instead. Everyone asked why he did it and he just lied and said " Mary is more important to the team then me." Well I guess it wasn't a lie, but I knew that it actually meant " Because I didn't want her cute face getting hurt." Gross! I mean she's my sister. No one here really dates. I'm usually the only one to ever flirt with every girl here, other then my sister and Greta of course, I can't believe you guys would even think that. GROSS! But yay no one is dating, so I just flirt with every girl I can. It's not like I had a chance at meeting any one outside of the dome. Well till know. But Mary was probably going to kill me before I got any girls digits. That's reminds me, why ain't I dead. I looked up feeling that my energy was slowly coming back, and saw my sister a bit away yelling at Will for holding her back from her victim's. " Lloyd what were you thinking, what were you all thinking." I looked up at the worried Black Canary face that was know in front of me.

" We .. I just... just wanted t-to see what was on the .. t-the other side. We , we didn't mean for this to happen." I felt so weak hearing my own voice. I sounded like a baby about to cry. Come on Jason, your named after Jason Todd , Red hood. Do you think he cried. I moved my free hand to the dagger that he gave me at my 2nd birthday. No one had seen him come in. Mom wanted to get rid of it but dad said that he would hold onto it until I was old enough. Mary had to give it to me instead."We need to move Now." BC said in a stern tone, that was yet motherly. What had I done. " Wait why, can't we just bring it back up." I could here the scared sound in Max's voice. Max didn't get scared.

"No we can't , we don't have much time befo-" Suddenly it got darker. I looked up to see some kind of alien ship or something. What **had** I done. I know what I did. I put are only home in danger. I put my own family in danger. I put every one in danger. I had done this.

_#_

 **Sorry for posting so late. But my only excuse is that I'm 13 aand in junior high. So tell me what you think and angry characters you want to know more about ok. Know go and Review, I meant know. Write you later!㈵9**


	4. Gone in a Flash

**Okay this is really late and I'm really sorry! I've been trying to finish all my next chapter at the same time so it will be easy and post them at the same time. So sorry, hope I still have my Fans. An inspiration. Here we go and Review please! Lu out:)**

.

 **March 5 2033 11:09**

 **Emergency Hut**

 **_#_**

 **William AKA Sonic Arrow**

 _Man was Mary ever hot when she was mad, wait what! Come on William focus, everyone is in trouble and if you haven't notice Mary , who looks really mad which equally really cute, is trying to kill you! So FOCUS!_ Will finally did focus back on his best friend how was trying to bite him from anger, So _cute,_ he also noticed that the mind readers of the group were giving him looks that told him, we heard you. Will wanted to smack himself on the forehead for being so dumb. Something he or Mary would do later. I looked over at the twins and the rest of there disheveled gang. If I hadn't been training I would have been with them. _Maybe I could stopped them._ but the then Will heard the voice, sounded a lot like his mom or maybe Mary that just told him _You would of done it with them._ he couldn't help but smile at that which made Mary angrier, making her more violent and more cute in Wills eyes. I started pulling her a little a way from the group once I saw BC (Black Canary) coming. _Well let's see if I can diffuse this bomb._

"Mary, you need to calm down. Ok I can't talk to you when you act like this." It wasn't a lie , I couldn't talk to her like this. She was way to cute and it was already hard to talk now.

" **WILL HOW CAN I TH-THEY PUT Y-US AND EVERYONE ELSE IN DANGER!"** She let out a puff of air making her nostrils to flair. God so hot. she started turning away, something that meant she was shutting down. I grabbed her shoulder without thinking, nothing unusual really. My mouth finally caught up with my brain and started talking in my Greta voice.

" Mar, please calm down and listen to me. Those guys were raised here there whole life and only told story's of the outside, we were lucky we saw some, they.. they didn't get to meet a-are, um are p-parents and stuff you know. They just want some answers to there mystery's they got give to them. Check, I got a couple. Why are we here, what is the outside like, what. What is out there Mar-" Suddenly the place grew darker and I looked up as well as Mary did.

There. Was. A. Giant. Spaceship. Over. home.

Will knew it was serious situation and that they were in danger. But of what he didn't know. No one does. He seen alien ships before, there was a old museum full of stuff about them. His parents had also lived through a invasion. Well sort of. Wills mom AKA Artemis AKA Tigress had survived, while his Farther had ...left for a while. Will didn't really understand what and where his dad been, Jai would probably know more though. But short story short, Will recognized that spaceship. He knew the other mature kids and adults would know to. The Reach had return and there was no hero's left to save them.

There just kids, nothing like there parents. Sure they've been trained and all but they were all just a butch of kids. What were they supposed to do. all this things going on in Wills head as he looked at what would be there doom.

_#_

 **Jai AKA Hypersonic**

People say Jai Allen West is a genius, no one smarter in the dome other then Red tornado. Who was one of his favorite chatting buddies. He also didn't know when it was a good time being a hero and himself. so usually Hypersonic and Jai Allen West were one in the same. Which is okay since everyone he knows, know him as one and the same. But when he saw the dome go down you could see his worry's. sure he was as curious as the twins had been about was on the outside of the dome, but his usual curiosity was stopped out by his fear. he had heard, well more read ever thing on superhero's. he even had a full document written up on his laptop with every rule and step to being a hero. He had written it out of curiosity and a guide for himself. Sure Jai could out smart any villain he came in contact with but that was the thing. Jai was terrible at hand to hand combat. heck he was down right awful at it, if it weren't for his super speed he would fail that class. he was lucky he even got a C. So yes he was terrified basically when he say the egg shell crack of the dome open reviling something he didn't know. Jai hated not knowing things. But he was good at learning things fast like big bad alien ships bad.

Suddenly the ground started shaking and ever one was on the ground. There was explosion some where and Jai was no longer alone with his thoughts

 **_Kent:_** _Everyone ok, Cadeda and Jake check everyone mentally. Who's in and out?_

 ** _Cadeda:_** _No one is seriously enjuried but I really cant tell..._

 ** _Jake:_** _G, Max, Lian and Greta are un-consensus and Mary is trying to hide the fact from me that her and Will are stuck under one of the walls of the hut. Everyone else are at least five feet apart and separated by rumble also..._

 ** _Lloyd:_** _So basically were doomed. also I don't think I should mention this but, oh yay there is a freaking space ship trying to blow us up._

 _ **Mary:** and its all your fault you stupid because you just had to do you little magic tricks didn't you!_

Jai moved to his side feeling pain burn through his side. but it was better then focusing on the anger that Mary had left behind with her spiteful words towards her brother. everyone felt her anger and regret. she hadn't meant for anyone to hear that. she was just so mad. Jai knew that feeling. suddenly a much calmer voice came in. it was smooth and dark. it made Jai almost fall asleep.

 _ **Will:** Guys its not the time for this. Now lets try and put a plan together. _

**_Black Canary:_** _Will is right. Jake keep everyone connected and make your way to the meeting hut with any one you can take with you. Jai go to the dorms and grab everyone's emergency bag and anything of up most important, I am not losing you over a lucky marble got it. Cadeda free Will and Mary then you guys help out the young and knocked out. Kent your with me and tornado. GO!_

 _With that Jai left to go get the bags the kid s had packed for situation like this. he never thought it was actually going to happen though. he was leaving his home and they weren't even going to fight for it. he always complained about how he had to keep all his favorite things in the black bag. but right then he loved that bag more then anything._

 __#__

 **Kent AKA White Rabbit**

 _I c-cant believe this why, why hadn't they told me before. why couldn't they have trusted me? I'm a clone, no your human. well what ever I am I should of_ known. Kent ran at his fastest speed but it felt to slow, he tried to go faster but it just felt like he wasn't even moving know. tears were leaving his face fast though. he finally ran into the meeting hut were all his friends, family were standing waiting. he skipped the questions and did exactly what BC told him. something he said he would never do. he started hitting buttons and before he could hit enter a half awake Lian muttered.

"Finally told you the truth cos, huh" Kent looked at her with anyone would think was anger from the 18 year old , but Lian knew it really was close to falling apart. he lost his child hood taking care of every one. he never though of what he needed. he was there leader, that meant he put everyone first. so Lian leaned forward which Kent saw hurt her and gave him a hug. Kent hadn't gotten a hug from his cousin since the first anniversary of there departure. he didn't realized when she smashed on the enter button. he only realized it when the floor was gone and they were in seats in a red ship. all he could say was.

"LIAN!"

_#_

 **So sorry this toke so long. PM me some charters for the story and maybe love interest for my charters because I've only thought of a few. sorry if its short. blame my brother, just really wants to hang with his big sis. Review and give me some more children of justice!**


	5. The Ride 'Home'

**Sup my people, here is another wonderful chapter form yours truly. do me a favor and review down at the bottom, please an thanks. Ok where were we, oh yeah alien attack, fear, possibly death and despair. Shall we?**

_#_

 **March 5 2033 6:37pm (7 hours & 28 minutes later)**

 **underground loc: ? / Bio ship**

_#_

 **Max AKA Super boy**

Everyone was cold and scared and hungry and tired. Max sat quietly petting Cub, letting his younger sister and cousin lean on him. He didn't mind much,Max was told he was much like his dad. he wasn't as emotionless though, but still. Max was just a quiet teen who liked being on his own. He loved his sister and 'brother', Cadeda and J'hake very much. He just liked being with his dog, that's all. but when you mess with his pack your going to see a emotion he and dad knew well and if you don't know what that is, well bluntly its called Madness, also known as anger at its highest folks. Yep and Max White Kent was feeling lots of that right now. but no matter how much he wanted to stand up and punch Kent( even though Lian was the one to push the button, Max must respect his mom and what she taught him on manners, being one not hitting girls).

A lot of people, aka the team, didn't know but Max had super hearing. This was never documented because well his parents didn't really know either. when Max was born his super hearing almost made him deaf, one reason he knows sign language, but he was lucky and only forced to wear hearing aids. well his hearing healed over time and even though its not as good as his dad or grandpa (superman) he still has better hearing then any one on the tinny ship, so that was a win. So when he saw his older friends walk off he couldn't help but turn off his modified hearing aids that were generously built for him by Red Tornado. So when he finally got one of his hands free he pretend to scratch his ear, turning off the small devices, after that was done he gave his arm back to his baby sister how snuggled into it.

Ever sound came in a rush so fast that Max almost jumped at the loud sounds. It took him a minute but he was able to focus his ears on the group of the older kids. This consisted of Kent (how is the oldest, barely), Lian( who could barley stand), Mary(how was typing on her arm computer she must of gotten from her emergency bag) and Tula ( how was he was happy to see no to badly injured ). He was supposed to be over there anyways so it wasn't so wrong that he was listening in. So Max closed his eyes, gaining all of his strength in focusing on the group who spoke in whispers.

" Lian I was supposed to do that." Kent said in a very angry whisper.

" Sorry coz but you wouldn't have hit it. You don't have the balls to have hit it, beside I had to or everyone would be d-dead, and I ain't losing any of you guys." Lian said leaning on Tula now trying not to show anyone the sadness on her face. Lian didn't like talking about her parents or anyone mentioning them around her. It was her one weakness and she hated being reminded that it was there.

"What about CANARY A-AND TORNADO, THEY WERE ARE FAMILY TOO!" Kent yelled making Max flinch and the other kids who were all asleep stir a bit in there sleep other then Cadeda how expected to be completely knocked out cold.

" Cool it Kent, we shouldn't be fighting. So shut up you two and let me find out where were going." Mary said, unfazed that she was the youngest one there and standing up to to a speedster trained with a cross bow and a girl trained as a assassin who could probably kill her 13 different ways with her shoe lace.

" I would not have put it that blunt, but I must agree with Mary on the fact of we must learn where we are." Max loved how Tula still used her native tongue and the fact Lian had stopped bugging her about it once they became close friends. Max liked a lot of things about Tula, she was someone very good to talk to or just sit and think about things. He didn't even mind when she went with him and cub and just sat in silent. It was one of his favorite things about her. So yes he was two years older, but then again his dad was dating his mom before he was even one year old, so he wasn't to worried when he asked her out last year while he was still 15 so it wasn't that much of a age difference. No one on the team knew that were a couple other then Jake and he only found out when he had been looking for Max through the mind-link to only find out that his 'brother' was making out with the underwater girl. But other then that no one knew. They wanted it that way since they all lived together and since everyone acted like family. It would be kind of weird especially for Cadeda who thought of Tula as her older sister and then find out she was dating her older brother. Weird right. Max mind finally came back to his friends and there conversation.

"Fine, hey Max you heard all that." Max eyes shot wide open and looked at his friends how all started at him. Mary had a smirk on as she typed on her wrist computer, Lian had a large smile on her face trying to stop the laugh coming that came from Maxs blushing face when he saw he been caught. Lian still leaned on Tula how had a blush identical to Max's. Kent looked like he was fuming and about to strangle someone one, cough ' Lian' cough sorry most be something in my throat. Anyways before I broke 4th wall. Max slowly moved out between his siblings, walking lightly over to them, thankful they hadn't been speaking through there minds or else Lian would have killed him and the great secret of Max and Tula would be out. Max walked quietly over to Kent's side right next to Mary and across from Tula, something they had discuss so no one would find about them."Sorry I didn't think I was invited."

"Dude of course you are, your the oldest of your family. Plus we can't always relive on Tula and Mary to end are fights." Kent said returning his usual smirk of a smile, that he obviously got from his dad.

"Guys were going have to stop this bro moment cause, I just found out where we are. We are under-" Suddenly the whole ship jerked up and everyone was at the back of the ship screaming. _What the heck is going on!_ Was all Max White Kent could think as he slammed into the back of the ship making a sshape of himself in it.

_#_

 **Cadeda AKA Miss M**

Cadeda thought she was pretty lucky. She had a safe home, water, food, loving friends and family ( which were really the same to her) and then it was Tolkien all away from her. Yet she was smiling. Because she was having a conversation with one of her best friends. She was snuggled into her brothers arms, half asleep and awake. One reason she hadn't heard the whips of whispers from the older kids. She tried very hard to not fall asleep while talking telekinectly to Jason. She had Never called her friend Lloyd even though her preferred it. It wasn't that she disliked his middle name but saw him as a Jason not a Lloyd. She also knew that Jason didn't really like like her, plus she was two years older, it would be kind of weird if he did. Sure the twins were about to turn 12 but still. Sure at first she fell for the act a bit, but knew now that he was just a flirt. Jason, well the whole team was like Family. They cared and helped each other out when ever they could. So Jason was like her little brother, well actual he was more of a cousin, it be weird if your little brother flirted with you. Wait it be weird if your cousin flirted with you wouldn't it. Cadeda's thoughts were getting hard to control and finally she decided to just focus on talking to one of her best friends.

 _Jason- So how you feeling?_

 _Cadeda- I'll make it, what about you?_

 _Jason- My arm hurts and G looks like he broke his leg._

 _Cadeda- I should of been with you guys when the do-_

 _Jason- Dont do that Cade. If you had been with us you or worse Greta or Alice could of been seriously hurt._

 _Cadeda- I know but I'm one of the oldest kids here and I , I just should of been more responsible._

 _Jason- Cadeda you just turned 14 last week. Literally 7 days ago. It's ok if you aren't still a should hold your innocence._

 _Cadeda- No I should be responsible and not act like a little kid like you and grow up!_

 _Jason- ..._

Cadeda realized what she had said and was to anger at her self to think. Jason hated being called a kid and always rremembered he wasn't even a teenager yet. He especially when Cadeda said it. Just something that told him that he couldn't like her more cause of there small age difference. Cadeda picked up her head and stared at the boy how wore a sad look. She wanted to hit the person that made that look on his face, to bad that person was herself. She was so anger with herself she didn't notice her Brother get up.

 _Cadeda- I'm so sorry Jason I didn't mean it like that I jus-_

 _Jason- I told you I didn't like being called that name._

 _Cadeda- Why it's one the most beautiful names I know._

 _Jason- really? Whatever I don't like it._

 _Cadeda- Jason what's wrong._

 _Cadeda- Please tell me._

 _Cadeda- JASON!_ ( Cadeda sensed distress from Robin/Mary)

 _Jason- Cadeda?_

 _Jason-CADEDA!?_

And at that moment the team was slammed into the wall. Just like her brother she slammed into the wall behind them. Thanks to her invincibility she was perfectly fine except for the air being knocked out of her. Everyone who had been asleep was now awake. Alice, Grata and Will were screaming from the shock of being awake and now being on this unexpected ride changes. Cadeda knew Jake was checking on everyone, so she started doing the same thing, starting With the last person she was talking to.

 _Cadeda- JASONAREYOUOK,_

 _Jason- Cade-E calm down order your thoughts your giving me a giant head ache._

 _Cadeda- So sorry again... are you ok?_

 _Jason- Give, me a sec._

 _Cadeda-...Ahhhhhhhh_

 _Jason- Cade-E calm down, I'm ok it's just... a bit of. Um b-_

 _Cadeda- Jason Lloyd Grayson don't you dare lie to me. I can feel your pain. Stop moving , I'm coming over there to help._

Cadeda didn't know how she was going to get over there but when the ship suddenly went straight and she was on the floor she couldn't be more happy. She raised over to Jason and strated looking over him while the others looked at everyone else. Cadeda saw no one else was hurt to badly, well not as badly as Jason when she saw his dagger. He had been playing with it in his hands before, before the ship had turned. She figured out quick that it must of implied him when that happened. _Jason._ Was the only thing she could think now. She wanted to call him a idiot among other things. Man he was rubbing off on her.

" Were in D.C, guys were at the hall of justice." Cadeda looked at Robin how had G was now leaning on Kent cause Will was helping Jai and Greta. Cadeda stood up from her kneeling position and brought up a half until-couscous Jason how fought back tears from how he was held. Once Cadeda nd fixed it his tears stopped and the pain in his face was less. After that she looked out the window. It wasn't like that when they left. The air was hazy and dust and fire burned every where.

" Man, Mar you, your real bad at describing places" Cadeda and Everyone else stared back at Jason who now paced out using all his strength on that one comeback.

" JASON!"

_#_

* * *

 **So I was kind of if-y on this chapter but when I realized what I'm going to do next, oh just wait and see. So I have so very important news.**

 **1) Just heads up, people hate it when people do this but, some one in this group will die in a couple chapters. I don't know which chapter but it will happen. If you guess right I will give you a select sneak peak of the next chapter. And if you do gig it right and tell any one I will change who dies and the whole story so don't do that.**

 **2) I will be explaining my own version on how Wally cam back in origins short story's on this story. It will be on the origin story For Kent Kay.**

 **3) Thank you all for the support. I know I don't have a lot of fans but still it means a lot.**

 **4) And finally please PM or review so other super hero kids. Thank you**

 **So Review and Write Y'all later**


End file.
